A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by dinosoprano
Summary: When the dead come back to life everything seems to be right at last. But what happens when the not-so friendly dead start joining the ranks of the undead?


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Hey, dinosoprano here. So I bet you all have been wondering where I've been. Did I fall off the face of the Earth? Did I die? Am I a member of the CIA and been away on an all important mission? Or have I just been lazy as hell and just not been writing? The answer is none of the above! I have been living the crazy college life! I was finishing up all my upper division geology courses meaning that not only was last year freaking crazy but my summer was swallowed up by geology field camp (I can now officially call myself a geologist!). I am now in my last year of college (finally) and so the updates will still be pretty sporadic but I am hoping to at least be updating rather than just non-existent. So for those of you who still held out hope: good for you! For those of you just jumping on the bandwagon: gold stars for everyone! And for everyone else…I don't know my but it probably involves goofy smiles and begging. **

**So I re-read this and decided that my sad, sorry little college sophomore mind was not writing this story properly so I am scrapping parts of it and rewriting…a lot. Hopefully everyone will still like this when they re-read it! As always I appreciate reviews as they are what keep me coming back! Without further ado, enjoy!**

A soft breeze blew across her cheek making her shiver. Then she froze. She shouldn't be able to feel a breeze. There was a burning pain in her chest until she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She could breathe? To make sure she wasn't going mad, she took a deep breath in. She smelled…honeysuckle, cloves, and…her husband's cologne. She hadn't smelled things this good in years. She realized that she could hear distant crickets chirping. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Stars…thousands of them, more than she had ever seen. Her hand brushed the soft grass she was laying upon.

She sat up as the wind picked up blowing her red hair in a north easterly direction. The cool air felt nice. It smelled like summer. Early summer or late spring. She closed her eyes again relishing in the feel of the moving air. She had believed she would never miss the wind. Or the grass she was allergic to. That was when she realized she wasn't sitting on grass. She would have extremely itchy eyes by now. She looked down at where her hand rested. It was resting on, not grass, but flowers. Lily of the Valley, small, soft flowers tied together with a green ribbon. She picked them up and smelled them.

Curious to the presence of a bouquet she turned around to look behind her. She gasped and the flowers tumbled out of her hand. She was in a cemetery. Why was she in a cemetery? She couldn't remember. She knew for some inexplicable reason that she shouldn't be able to see, smell, hear, breathe or feel. She shouldn't be able to see the stars or hold flowers. She even knew she had a husband, though she couldn't remember who he was or what he looked like. It was like she had amnesia.

It happened quite suddenly like someone had pushed play. All her memories came flooding back to her. Her first loose tooth, her sister, her best friend as a child, Hogwarts, her school friends, her husband and son…the war. She remembered why she shouldn't be here. A cold cruel voice had told her she could live if she gave up her son. She refused and he had pointed his wand at her. She had heard the fateful words, seen the green light hurtle toward her…then nothing. She remembered nothing after that.

She should be dead, of that she was sure of. She knew her husband was dead and she was almost positive her baby was too. So if she was suddenly alive, did that mean they were too? She looked back at the gravestone. October 31, 1981…how long had it been since that hateful night? Four years? 10? 20? She had to find a newspaper but first she wanted to know if her husband and son were alright.

"Lily?" a familiar voice whispered. Lily turned to her left. Her husband sat in front of the gravestone beside hers, his hazel eyes wide. He was still wearing the black jack-o-lantern jumper he'd insisted on wearing that Halloween night everything had gone wrong. His hair was sticking up at odder angles than usual and his glasses were a bit askew. His skin was sickly pale and glowed in the starlight.

"James," she whispered back. They both got up on their knees and clawed to each other. James threw his arms around Lily's shoulders as her arms went around his waist. They clung to each other for several minutes. Lily felt warm tears flow down her cheeks. Her husband's shaking shoulders told her he was crying too.

When they finally pulled apart, James placed his hands on either side of Lily's face. He smiled softly and she smiled in return. He dropped his hands to hers and leaned his forehead on Lily's.

"Where are we?" he finally asked.

"I think we're in the cemetery we were buried in," Lily replied.

"But where is that?" James asked lifting his head and looking around. Lily followed suit.

"Well, I bet if we do a bit of wandering we could figure it out," she said standing slowly, testing the strength of her legs. She wobbled a bit but was able to keep her balance. James copied her. Once they were both standing, James grabbed Lily's hand and lurched forward, slowly and carefully making his way through the cemetery. They soon reach a kissing gate that was clearly the entrance to the cemetery. James pushed the gate open and walked through pulling Lily behind him.

The nearest building to the cemetery was a little church. The name of the church was on a heavily worn sign that may have said "St. Mary's Cathedral" or "Starry Catherine." The couple saw nothing familiar in the church so they moved on. They followed what must have been the main road into the town center. A fountain filled the middle of the town center. They walked around it in interest. When they made it around to the front Lily covered her mouth and gasped. It was them, James, herself and Harry. It was a memorial.

"Why is there a big bronze memorial statue of our family here?" James asked.

"Because I have a feeling that we're in the town where we died," Lily answered.

"Godric's Hollow?" James asked. Lily nodded. "What is going on? Why are we even alive?"

"I don't know," Lily said. "And frankly I'm more worried about Harry. Where is he?"

Teddy was sound asleep in his bed. He had the day off and was planning on taking advantage of his free time by sleeping in. He was exhausted from training and from wedding planning. He was grateful for the extra sleep. Unfortunately, his godfather had other plans for him.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Harry shouted joyfully flipping the light switch on and pulling the comforter off the bed and Teddy. Teddy groaned and rolled over.

"Harry, what the blazes are you doing?" he grumbled.

"Getting you up so we can do some fun birthday activities! I have a lot planned so we need to get started ASAP, okay?" Harry asked smiling broadly.

"How about I go back to bed and you take J.P. out instead?" Teddy suggested grumpily. Harry frowned.

"_James_isn't turning 20 today, or even on his birthday for that matter."

"So, I want to sleep in," Teddy said tossing his pillow over his head effectively cutting off all light and sound. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his cranky godson. He wasn't a morning person at all. He took his wand out and thought _Levicorpus_. Teddy was hoisted up into the air by his ankle with a yelp.

"Harry put me down!" Teddy yelled struggling to get down. Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "All right, I'll get dressed and go wherever it is you want to take me. Sheesh!"

Harry grinned and dropped Teddy in a heap on his bed. "I'll be back up here if you aren't down in five minutes," he said before leaving. Teddy just glared after him. So much for sleeping in…Once he got dressed in his favorite Weird Sister's t-shirt (it had been his mother's) and jeans he rushed downstairs at least hoping that his grandmother had made a big birthday breakfast. When he got to the kitchen all he found was a plate of toast and his grandmother reading the Daily Prophet in her purple dressing gown and fuzzy orange cat slippers.

"Where's Harry?" Teddy asked. Andromeda took a sip of tea and pointed to the living room. Teddy sighed and grabbed the cup of orange juice that sat on the table and chugged it down in one gulp. Then he grabbed a piece of toast and went into the living room cramming the toast in his mouth.

Harry was kneeling in the fireplace his head in a plume of flame. He was obviously talking to someone through the Floo. Teddy didn't have to wait long for Harry to finish. Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace five minutes after Teddy walked in, a big grin plastered to his face.

"You sure look pleased with yourself," Teddy commented.

"I am and you'll soon see why," Harry said. "First, we're going to Stackers for breakfast because I'm sure you're starving."

"You're taking me to Dudley's restaurant?" Teddy asked shrugging into his Chudley Canons jacket.

"Saturdays are Brunchdays which means more breakfast choices and extended breakfast hours," Harry said opening the front door.

"Then why are we leaving so early?" Teddy groaned.

"Because we have to eat before the game," Harry said going down the front steps.

"What game?" Teddy asked closing the door and following his godfather.

"The quidditch game," Harry said matter-of-factly. Teddy froze in his steps.

"You don't mean the Canons/Tornadoes game do you?" he asked.

"That's the one," Harry said unlocking his car. Teddy whooped.

"I apologize for being a grump this morning but I would have cooperated faster if you had just told me what we were doing," Teddy said climbing into the passenger's seat. Harry just chuckled as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Somehow I doubt it," he said. He started the car engine as the two put on their seat belts. "You've never been one for mornings no matter how exciting the day ahead of you was going to be."

"Fair enough," Teddy said as Harry kicked the car into gear and they set off down the street. "But I think there are exceptions."

James and Lily were standing in front of their house. Lily's right hand covered her mouth as she looked on in horror at the destruction Voldemort's attack had left on it. James had his right arm wrapped around her shoulder, a grim frown on his face. Unable to bear it anymore, Lily looked down at their gate. There was a sign on it now. Lily began to read it and then gasped.

"James!" she whispered urgently pulling on his arm. James gazed at the sign.

"No wonder Harry isn't here; He survived the attack!" James said in awe.

"Now we know he's alive," Lily said. "Perhaps we can find him!"

"How? It's clear by all the graffiti and the fact that he is the only person to have survived a killing curse that he's famous. Wouldn't he want to live someplace where people can't find him?"

"Do you think Sirius or Remus would know where he was?" Lily asked.

"Most definitely," James said. "Hopefully they're speaking to each other again."

"Do you remember where they live?" Lily asked.

"Uh…" James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do we know where anyone lives?" Lily asked.

"We could always go to Diagon Alley and send them an owl," James suggested.

"Yes, and cause an uproar because two famous dead people have turned up asking for an owl," Lily snapped.

"Right," James said. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Dumbledore," Lily said simply. "We go to Hogwarts and find Dumbledore. He'll be able to help us."

"You are a genius," James said tapping her nose affectionately with his fingertip.

"I know," Lily said with a smile before they both Disapparated.

Teddy and Harry leapt to their feet as the Seekers dove towards the Tornadoes goal posts. Both were shouting their Seeker on as hundreds of other witches and wizards did the same. Popcorn, banners, hats, and balloons flew into the air as everyone tried to see what was happening. Suddenly a roar rumbled through the crowd as the Canons Seeker pulled up, his hand in the air, a gold glint shining through his fingers.

"He's got the Snitch!" Teddy shouted as Harry pulled him into a hug. The two jumped up and down cheering with the rest of the Canons fans. The Canons and the Tornadoes shook hands and then the Canons did a victory lap, waving to all their fans.

He groaned. He felt like he had been thrown against a wall. The ground beneath him was hard and cold and incredibly uncomfortable. He flexed his right hand and touched the floor. It was smooth, almost slick, like he was on a stockroom floor. Why wasn't he in his nice warm, comfy four-poster bed?

The air around him was stagnant and clammy. He opened his eyes. It was blurry so he blinked a few times to clear his vision. He was in a dark, empty room. He couldn't see the ceiling but when he rolled his head to the right he saw what looked like rows of stone bleachers. They seemed oddly familiar. He rolled his head to the left and gasped. There was a tall stone arch looming above him with a tattered veil hanging off of it. His memories came rushing back and he suddenly remembered why the stone bleachers looked familiar.

This was the room he had died in.

"James, I don't remember a cemetery being on the Hogwarts grounds," Lily said when they'd appeared outside the castle gates.

"Me either," James said. "I wonder if that's Voldemort's doing. Now, how do we get in?"

"There's probably a bunch of protective charms on the gates," Lily said. "What we need to do is send a message. I'll send a Patronus to Albus."

Lily pulled out her wand which was still miraculously on her person (she must have been buried with it) and cast the charm. A silver doe charged out of the tip and headed toward the castle. Suddenly, it veered off to the cemetery. The Potters exchanged a glance.

"Well, if he's visiting the cemetery at lest it won't take as long," James said.

"Thanks for taking me to the game," Teddy said. "It was totally awesome."

"My pleasure," Harry said. "Should I drop you off at a friend's house?"

"Naw, you can take me home," Teddy said. "And by home, I mean my flat. Grandma will want the house to herself while she decides what to get me for my birthday. Besides, I'll probably end up going to Vic's later anyway."

"I still can't get over that," Harry chuckled. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"You had our wedding planned since she was three," he said.

"Yeah but it was supposed to be for fun not real life," Harry laughed. Teddy smiled and shook his head. Suddenly Harry's phone rang. He pushed the send button and it automatically connected to his car.

"Hello?"

"Harry?" Ginny's voice drifted into the car. "Sorry to interrupt your game but Kingsley sent an urgent Floo message."

"Game's over so no worries," Harry said. "We're actually in the car headed home. What kind of urgent message?"

"Want me to read it?" Ginny asked.

"Go ahead," Harry answered. There was the sound of crinkled paper as Ginny opened the message.

"They found some guy wandering around in the Department of Mysteries. Claims he doesn't know how he got there and that he wasn't trying to steal anything. They're holding him in one of the Auror waiting cells."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Okay, guess I'll head over there before heading home. Will you be all right setting up the party without me?"

"You know my mother will probably take over the moment she arrives," Ginny laughed. "I'll be fine. You go save the world. Love you,"

"Love you too," Harry said turning the phone off. He sighed again.

"Want me to come with you?" Teddy asked.

"No, you enjoy your birthday," Harry said. "It's probably just another kid who wanted to see if he could make it as far as I did in the Department of Mysteries. Shouldn't take too long to sort out."

"If you're sure," Teddy said uncertainly.

"I'm positive,"

The cool wind on his cheek woke him up. Something wasn't right, he knew that for sure. He took a deep breath. He smelled the clashing scents of roses, lilies, tulips, daisies, and many other flowers. He smelled the strong scent of evergreen trees and someone's perfume. He smelled rocks, and water, lots of water. He could smell.

He could hear too. The rustling of leaves in the breeze, ripples on the surface of some body of water, birds singing. He could feel something warm caressing the top of his body, something that reminded him of summer sunshine if the soft golden glow through his eyelids was anything to go off of. Something wasn't right.

Grass tickled his hand as the wind blew it. His fingers involuntarily grabbed the plant. It felt soft and tender between his fingertips. He could smell it too, the distinct…_green_, living smell grass had. Something wasn't right. The wind blew over his face again and he slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to get his eyes to focus because it was so bright out. Once adjusted, he gazed around him. Blue sky was the first thing he noticed, blue sky with a few small, scattered clouds. Judging by where the sun was positioned it was early morning sometime just after sunrise. Something wasn't right.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head as though it would help him remember where he was and how he got there. He started. In front of him was a row of headstones. Why was he in a cemetery? He didn't remember visiting one the night before. Was he visiting friends? He knew he had friends in a cemetery though he couldn't recall their names anymore than his own. Perhaps he had gotten drunk and passed out on their graves out of grief. Somehow, that didn't seem like something he would do.

He looked to his left and nearly jumped out of his skin. A very pretty young woman was lying peacefully next to him. She was the strangest woman he had ever seen. She had a heart-shaped face, pale skin and bright pink hair. Something about her made him feel kind of fuzzy on the inside. He shook his head and continued to observe her. She wore a baggy, old t-shirt, cargo pants and long purple robes. She had black combat boots on her feet. Despite her strange apparel and hair he found himself drawn to her. He found her odd style endearing.

He shook his head again and glanced behind him. He froze. He was in front of another gravestone as he had expected. He hadn't expected the stone to have his name carved into it. Like a ton of bricks were dropped on his chest all his memories came flooding back. Of course it was his grave. He remembered the green light and the sudden nothingness. He remembered the battle, his son, and his wife.

With a start he whipped around back to the girl beside him. He crawled over to her and gently shook her. She stirred and made a few moans before her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times before her eyes lighted on him.

"Dora?" he asked. "Do you recognize me?"

It seemed to take her a moment to process but her eyes widened as recognition settled into her mind.

"Remus?" she inquired softly. Remus smiled in relief.

"Yes, yes it's me," he said helping her to sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"We're in a cemetery," Remus replied.

"What would I do without you," Dora muttered sarcastically.

"Please tell me you came to visit my grave and made a wish before passing out in a drunken haze," Remus said.

"I wish I could but the last thing I remember was a flash of green light in the dark," Dora said looking all around her. Remus cursed under his breath.

"You listen about as well as a brick wall," he muttered.

"So do you," Dora retorted looking at the rows upon rows of headstones. Suddenly she noticed something bright flying through the graveyard. It looked reminiscent of a doe. "Remus, is that a Patronus?"

"Yes, and I only know one person with that Patronus," Remus replied. "Come on,"

He stood up and pulled Dora to her feet. Then the two ran after the Patronus hand in hand. It didn't take them long to find it. The doe Patronus had stopped at Dumbledore's coffin. It spoke in a voice Remus hadn't heard since he was a young man.

"Albus, it's Lily Potter. I know I should be dead but I didn't know who else to go to. We're outside the Hogwarts gates. We need your help."

"Lily Potter? Harry's mother?" Dora said in shock.

"Yes, that was her voice. Come on, let's get down to the front gates," Remus said tugging on Dora's hand as he turned around. It took them a few minutes to navigate through the graveyard but soon they reached the little silver gates that marked the entrance. They opened the gates and then took off down the sloping lawn to the Hogwarts gates. Remus nearly stopped when he saw James and Lily hovering by the gates. Lily saw them first and poked James in ribs to get his attention. He scowled but soon saw his friend coming down the hill. He waved excitedly. When Remus and Dora reached the gates they were a bit out of breath.

"Remus! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" James said excitedly.

"Neither was I to be honest," Remus wheezed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were hoping Dumbledore could tell us," Lily said. "Is he here?"

Remus and Dora exchanged a glance.

"Well, strictly speaking, yes," Remus said. "But he's been dead for some time now."

"What?" Lily and James blurted.

"What happened?" James asked. "Has it really been that long since Voldemort attacked us?"

"At least seventeen years," Dora said. "Though judging by the cemetery I'd say longer."

"Don't you know the date?" Lily asked looking between the two on the other side of the gate.

"Er, we're kind of in the same boat as you two with a little bit more information," Remus said as he patted himself down looking for his wand. He sighed in frustration. "Do you have your wand, Dora?" he asked. Dora dug around in her many pockets and shook her head. "All right, you two are going to have to undo the enchantments so we can get out. I think I remember them all."

"Why do you know what all the protective enchantments are?" James asked pulling out his wand.

"I was a teacher for a year," Remus said.

"No way," James said in disbelief as Remus began to rattle off spells. Lily began to do the countercharms on the gates.

"Dumbledore asked for him specifically," Dora said proudly.

"I'm sorry," James said. "But who are you?"

"Dora Lupin," Dora said as the gates swung open. "Remus' wife."

She walked past him with a cheeky grin and spun in a circle enjoying the sun on her face. Remus just chuckled at James' stunned expression. Lily hugged Remus.

"He's happy for you," she said. "At least, he will be. I know I am."

She waved her wand and replaced the charms and protective spells. "Now what?" she asked.

"We find a newspaper," Remus said. "We need to know the date."

"Easy, let's hit up Hogsmeade. You three can wait outside of town while I go in and get the information we need," Dora said.

"Who put you in charge?" James demanded. Dora smiled sweetly.

"Are you a fully qualified auror with Metamorphmagus abilities? I didn't think so," she said. "We're too recognizable but if I change my appearance no one will know any different."

"I think it's a solid plan," Remus said.

"You have to say that," James mumbled. Lily nudged him.

"I agree with her too so hush up," she said.

"It's settled then," Dora said. "Onward!"

&^$%$

Hogsmeade was very different from the last time Dora had stepped foot in the place. The Hogshead actually seemed to be turning a profit for one. Perhaps the greater wizarding world had found out how helpful Aberforth had been in that, what Dora hoped, last battle against Voldemort. There was also a second joke shop she noted with a small smile. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had expanded just as the twins had hoped. She was glad that they had been able to realize their dream.

She adjusted the rag tied to her waste. Lily had done a magnificent job of making her look like an incredibly poor, old lady. She opened the door to the Hogshead and entered. It was a little on the warm side and a happy fire danced in the fireplace. She sidled over to a corner table by the newspaper rack. A waitress came over before she could blink.

"What can I get you today dear?" she asked.

"Oh uh, just a small water would be fine," she said slightly caught off guard. "Going to be a scorcher today."

"One water on it is," she pulled her wand off of her ear and a small glass of water appeared in front of Dora.

"Thank you," Dora said.

"No problem honey, if you need anything else just holler," the waitress said going to help some other customers. Dora reached for a paper. She unraveled it as she took a sip of water. She gagged and spluttered as she read the date. Several people glanced at her but she didn't notice. The date had all of her attention. It was April 30, 2020.

Harry emerged out of the lift and into the Auror offices. Several of his employees waved. Others nodded grimly. Kingsley was in Harry's office with Ron, Hermione, and Percy. Harry looked around in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee," Harry said setting his keys, wand and bag on his desk.

"We weren't expecting this at all," Hermione said fairly. "I take it you haven't been to the holding cell yet?"

"No, should I have gone there first?" Harry asked.

"I doubt that would have made this more believable," Ron said.

"Made what more believable?" Harry asked.

"Follow me," Kingsley said. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't caught him myself."

The small group followed Kingsley to the cells. Harry couldn't help but notice all the shifty glances being tossed around him as though everyone was afraid. Suddenly he was feeling very uncomfortable and alert. When they reached the first cell, Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked it. He stopped dead and stared in disbelief. A man sat in the corner. He had long black hair, a little unkempt as though her had been running his hands through it. He lifted his head and stared at Harry with grey eyes. Harry gasped.

Sirius Black, his dead godfather, was staring at him.


End file.
